


Put In Work

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a good friend; he knows when Bones is stressed out and doesn't mind doing a little extra work to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put In Work

Leonard doesn't drink the brandy immediately. Instead, he puts the glass to his forehead to soothe the impending headache he knows is coming. He has half a mind to thank Jim for the liquor and kick him out, but he knows better. Jim would just put up a fight and Leonard really doesn't have the energy for that. Jim's actually acting weird, once Leonard eally pays attention. He's quieter than usual, opting to just watch Leonard sigh and grumble about deadlines and contaminated samples. He actually was the one who made the drink and took Leonard's boots off for him, giving each foot a quick rub down. Leonard narrows his eyes suspiciously at Jim, seated straddling the chair at his desk.

"Why are you not being obnoxious?"

"Bones," Jim drawls, "can't I just wanna take care of my friend?"

"No. You want something or you did something or you're planning on doing something," Leonard grumbles. "Judging by that smile, it's the latter, isn't it?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to handle surprises right now."

Jim responds by refilling Leonard's glass, and Leonard decides that maybe he's beginning to like Jim's surprises. Jim remains patient, humming quietly to himself as he dotes on Leonard. He resumes his foot rub, knowing that Leonard's constantly on his feet in sickbay and yesterday he had a long away mission. Leonard leans back on his forearms and hums as Jim works the knots out of his arches. "You're awfully good at this."

"I used to give them to my mom after long shifts at the diner," Jim says simply. He looks up at Leonard and grins; he's completely relaxed. Jim stands, walks to the wall console, and presses a few buttons. The lights dim, and Leonard opens his eyes curiously.

"What are you doing now?" Leonard asks tiredly.

"Don't worry," Jim hushes him as a low bassline pumps out a quick rhythm through the speakers in the ceiling. Jim grins at Leonard and begins bouncing on the balls of his feet as he makes his way back to the chair and spins it around to face Leonard on the bed. But when Jim sits, he straddles the chair so that his back is facing Leonard.

And then Leonard forgets how to breathe.

Jim grips the chair as he bounces his ass to the quick beat, switching up to rolling his hips against the chair every other measure. Then he's standing over the chair and moving his ass in tight circles as he backs up, taking slow, calculated steps until he's about arms' reach away from Leonard. Leonard sets his glass on the floor and nudges it away as he watches Jim's ass continue bouncing in front of him. Leonard never thought he'd see the day that a man was doing this, and definitely not as a private show. Leonard tries to remember what this dancing is called, but finds it hard to think about anything other than grabbing Jim's ass right now.

Jim drops to the floor a few times in quick succession and Leonard suddenly remembers.

"Are you twerking?"

"Am I good at it?" Jim asks over his shoulder as he spreads his legs and quickly twerks to the increased tempo.

"If I had any cash on me, I'd be throwing it at you right now," Leonard says breathlessly. His breath catches in his throat when Jim braces himself against Leonard's knees and spreads his legs to grind his ass directly against Leonard's crotch. Leonard gasps, balling the blanket on the bed into his fists as he tries to remember proper lapdance protocol: no touching.

Jim leans back against Leonard, reaches a hand back to stroke Leonard's face and rub his nose along Leonard's jawline. He sighs little breathy moans as he pops his hips side to side, enjoying putting on a show just as much as Leonard seems to enjoy getting one.

"Did you want more than a lapdance, Bones?" Jim moans into his ear, and Leonard barely replies with a grunt in the affirmative. Jim releases Leonard's face and bends forward, sliding his pants and underwear down to his ankles and stepping out of them. He pulls his shirt over his head and resumes his position in  Leonard's lap, this time facing him and holding onto his shoulders for support.

Leonard bites his lip as he tries to keep his hands everywhere but on Jim.

"Do you want to fuck me, Bones?" Jim purrs as he rolls his crotch into Leonard's pelvis. At that moment, Leonard realizes he feels something went against his crotch and his face reddens when Jim gives him a knowing smirk.

"God yes, Jim," Leonard responds, voice shaky with arousal.

Jim slips a hand between their bodies, undoing Leonard's pants and pulling his erection out. He gives it a few tugs, smiling at the needy groans that fall from Leonard's mouth. He kisses Leonard on the side of his mouth and sits up to position himself better over Leonard's cock. He knows now it was definitely worth an hour of moist discomfort to prep himself and skip all that, because with the way Leonard is moaning, Jim's pretty sure he'll come fast.

Jim rocks onto Leonard's cock and gasps, digging his nails into Leonard's shoulders for grip. He bounces his ass in time with the rhythm of the new song, a faster tempo than before. Jim bites his lip at the slight discomfort, but after a few moments he's able to really apply some finesse to his movements and continue dancing, even though he's now fucking himself on Leonard's cock. Leonard's head is tossed back, mouth agape, eyes closed, as he resists bucking up into Jim or rolling him over to fuck in to him with ruthless abandon. Jim wouldn't mind that right now, but he's enjoying the way Leonard looks completely helpless underneath him, reduced to quiet groans and pleas for release. Jim slows his pace for the next song that comes on and grinds slowly against Leonard, switching up for quick bounces every so often.

Leonard opens his eyes and looks down to watch his cock disappear into Jim's ass past those skilled hips. He groans and asks, "When can I touch you?"

"God, I thought you'd never ask," Jim exhales with relief. He leads Leonard's right hand to his cock and Leonard gives in, thrusting his hips in time with the beat as he pulls on Jim's cock. Jim whines with arousal and leans forward to kiss Leonard on the mouth. Their tongues slide against each other teasingly as they rock their hips in tandem, fucking to the music as if this were no more than dancing. Leonard leaves Jim's mouth to suck on his neck, biting and licking at the tender skin while his free hand reaches up to tweak Jim's nipple.

Jim's hips lose their rhythm as he comes against his and Leonard's chests, pressing as close to him as possible. Jim sighs with satisfaction before yelping in surprise as Leonard rolls him to the bed and begins fucking into him roughly, disregarding the music. Jim moans loudly and wonders if he's going to get another erection this soon because Leonard is growling and holding his biceps hard enough to bruise. His hips piston into Jim with all the grace of a bull as he nears his orgasm, balls slapping against Jim's taint and filling the room with the sound of skin on skin.

Leonard leans forward and buries his face in Jim's neck as he comes, gasping for breath and grunting as he shoves back in a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Finally, he pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Do I have to tip you?" Leonard asks, and laughs when he's met with a swat on the arm.

"No, you dummy. That one was on the house," Jim explains, smiling up at Leonard lazily.

Leonard leans down and gives him another kiss, slower and more intimate this time. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Any time, Bones," Jim grins, losing himself in another kiss.


End file.
